Encounter
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: Still grieving over the death of her mother, Hinata is shutting her out from the world. When some from her old past comes to haunt her, she finds solace in a certain red head, green eyed boy. Trying to get her to open up will not be easy but her he'll try
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, as awsome as that would be.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Birdsong and early morning sunlight filtered through Hinata's room, waking the girl quickly. Slowly risisng from her bed and heaving a wary sigh the young Hyuuga crossed her rrom to get dress and prepare for a new school year. Walking over to the shower and lettng the hot spray wash over her Hinata close her eyes and wished that this day would have never came. Stepping out 15 minutes later and drying off, the black haired girl hastily put on her clothes. A simple pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and a sligthly oversized dark blue hoodie with black and silver sneakers made up Hinata's dress for the day.

Walking out of her room with her eyes downcast Hinata didn't realize until too late that she bumped into someone. Muttering a quick apology she looked up to Neji smiling faintly at her and she relaxed somewhat.

"Ready to start a new year at school?"

Hinata lowered her eyes once more and walked past hr cousin. "I don't feel like being treated like shit."

Neji followed her as they entered the kitchen, Hanabi already seated and eating.

"Hurry up, I made you guys breakfast!"

While her younger ssiter and older cousin ate, Hinata just stared at her plate before pushing it away and getting up and heading for the door. Neji watched for a moment before following yet he didn't have to go far, Hinata was sitting underneath a tree.

"Hinata..."

"Why can't I just stay inside? No one will be bothered and I won't have to face a pack of idiots."

Neji narrowed his eyes a bit yet sighed softly. "Hinata maybe if you made an attempt to make friends starting a new school year wound't be so hard."

The blue-black haired girl gave her cousin a withering look and snorted. " You woundn't understand."

"You must get over your mother's death and the loniness that grips ypu. It's not helping anyone."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Neji regretted it. Hinata slowly rose from the ground and walked away from her cousin, heading in the direction of the school without a backwards glance. Cursing under his breath, the long brown haired boy silently went after his cousin with Hanabi trailing after them.

Hinata let out an agitated huff from beneath her hood, she was in the dreaded school and already her day was turning crappier. A person from one of her past school noticed her and started digging into her as soon as she got in the building. Unfortunately they were in the same classes so Hinata had no escape. Damn pink haired bitch.

Hinata sat motionless with her blue-black hair shielding her eyes as she stared unseeingly at nothing, it was at this moment her tormentor chose to strike.

"Hey Hinata, never thought I'd see you here. How's life without your precious mommy?"

The 15 year old Hyuuga closed her eyes and gave a ragged huff, absently she began to clench her hands into fists, so hard that her nails began to cut into her palms. But Hinata was unaware of the pain.

"Hey speak when I'm talking to you! Don't think you're hot shit just because of what happened last year."

"Sakura, leave her alone. She's neo bothering anyone, lay off." a blonde girl said, worry shining in her blue eyes.

The pink haired girl, Sakura, glared at the blonde before switching her gaze to Hinata. "Shut up Ino, this one thinks that she can get pity wherever she gies just because her mother died. It's stupid really, her mother was nothing; just a pathetic little whelp who-"

Sakura never got a chance to finish because Hinata punched her hard in the fac, her expression one of cold fury. The other students started talking amongst themselves while Hinata gave Sakura a small kick.

"Don't you ever speak of my mother in an ill manner again or I'll crush that pretty little head of yours."

Without a sound Hinata left and headed for the front door leading to freedom. She didn't notice Neji following her until they were outside. Hinata gave her cousin a blank look and said nothing, letting Neji get the first say.

"Why Hinata, you haven't been here for two hours and already you're causing problems."

Hinata snorted softly and turned her head away. "How did you know what was going on?"

"I was keeping an eye on you. But that's not the point."

The girl squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, a wave of distress washed over her. "She insulted my mother."

For a moment Neji could find nothing to say and turned away, not wanting to meet the troubled girl's gaze.

"Just leave me alone, I never wanted this."

Neji took in the sorrowful tone and sighed, nothing he could say would bring Hinata out of it. But she had to realize that her mother wasn't coming back and that she would have to let go. After a while the brown haired boy left, leaving Hinata alone as she wished. The young girl shook her head remaining where she was for an hour more. Finally deciding it was time to go Hinata rose to her feet and and headed home, ignoring all that went on around her.

Yet a she neared home, one voice gained her attention and made her look up.

"Hey bitch, I want to pay you back for the nice sucker punch you gave me ."

Hinata growled softly as Sakura stepped up to her, a smug expression on her face. The pink haired girl was alone, something that surprised Hinata and it was this small lapse of focus that Sakura needed. Sending the dark haired girl falling down hard with a sucker punch of her own.

Stunned for a second Hinata lay transfixed but quickly got up and got into a fighting stance, determined not to lose her focus again. Then faster than her eyes could track, Sakura swept her legs out from under her and pinned the other girl down. As the pink haired girl got ready for another hit, her weight suddenly diappeared off of Hinata. The girl looked up to see a red haired male standing over her and glaring at Sakura. Hinata was a little pissed that someone had helped her but she was glad for the intervention.

"It's rude to hurt someone while they're down, you should wait until they get up." the male rumbled, sounding young maybe he was the same age as Hinata.

Sakura snorted at the boy's advice and managed to aim a kick at Hinata before walking off, calling over her shoulder as she went. "This ain't over, I"ll get you when you don't have any friends backing you."

Watching her leave Hinata rose to her feet and duted herself off then gave the boy an annoyed glance.

"I didn't ask for you to help me."

"And I didn't want to, I just can't stand seeinf someone getting the crap beat out of them while they're on the ground."

Hinata bristled at the statment and felt the urge the punch the guy but she pushed it away in favor for looking the boy over. Red hair in a ruffled mess and half-lidded mint green eyes that were surrounded by thick black markings.

"Tanuki..." she mumbled absently.

The boy blinked but mostly ignored her and turned his head away. To Hinata his small build was disarming and all around he looked almost bored but she felt as if she should remember him. In the midst of asking his name, the red head turned and began walking off, leaving the girl fuming.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata continued on her way home. Once there she bypassed her father and went to her room, locking the door. Flopping on her bed and pulling up her hood, Hinata looked put the window tp the still bright sky and sighed.

_Mom, why you'd have to die and leave me alone? _she wondered before sleep overtook her.

Hinata tried putting off going to class for as long as she could but eventually after first bell she was forced to go inside. It seems as though luck was on her side as she saw neither hide nor hair of Sakura.

_Maybe this won't be so bad. _she thought.

Her luck turned sour when one of Sakura's lackeys approached her, it was Ino. the blonde haired girl looked at Hinata nervously and came up to her with a wary smile.

"What do you want?" Hinata asked, her eyes narrowing at the girl before her, she had no patience for any of Sakura's friends.

Ino watched her clench her fists for a moment before muttering something inaudible then tried looking Hinata in the eyes again.

"I...wanted to apologize. For Sakura, for what she did to you."

The pale eyed girl gave Ino a hard look while the other girl bowed her head before the Hyuuga turned her back. " If that girl wanted to apologized she would have done it herself. Besides why are you so quick to apologize to me? It's not like we're going to be friends, you're with her."

Hinata then walked off, choosing a seat at random then pulled up her black hood, sighing. She had just put her head down and was about to close her eyes when someone lightly wrapped their knuckles on her head. Growling softly, Hinata looked up to see the boy who helped her the day before.

"You..."

"Yes, me. Now would you mind getting out if my seat?" the boy muttered gruffly, though Hinata could tell something was a little off about him.

Shaking her head, the girl did as she was asked and moved to the seat next to him. The red head didn't seem to mind and placed his head down with a wary sigh yet he kept his eyes fixed on Hinata. The girl started to get unnerved by this when the boy spoke up.

"My name is Gaara,"

Hinata dippped her head a small fraction before answering. "I'm Hinata."

Gaara turned his head a bit and sighed once more while closing his eyes. "Nice name."

Hinata muttered a quick thank you but as she did so a loud slam was heard followed by cursing. She heard Gaara graon and looked to the door to see what was going on. Coming in dressed in a blood red t-shirt and baggy black cargo pants with headphones draped over his neck was the school's resident music lover and top video gamer, Uchiha Sasuke.

The teacher, Hatake Kakashi looked at his student with a mix of annoyance and slight amusement. "You're late, Mr. Uchiha. Lost track of time playing God of War?"

Sasuke gave Kakashi a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually sensei, it was Kingdom Hearts II, really fun you should try it."

Kakahi smiled underneath the mask he wore yet gave the raven haired boy a cold look. "Well since it's the sequel I guess I can double the time of your dentention, four hours."

Sasuke hung his head in dispair and tried to neogoiate with the silver haired man. "Ah please, Kakashi-sensei. Please give me a break!"

Kakashi tipped his head to one side as if to think but wouldn't relent and sent Sasuke to his seat while the black haired boy muttered darkly. "Sadist."

When Sasuke came over and sat on the other side of Gaara, the red head opened his eyes and glared softly at the boy. The raven gave him a big cheesy grin but as the glare continued Sasuke began to falter.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please don't be anger, I didn't mean to oversleep, Gaara please!"

At this Gaara stopped glaring and merely snorted then closed his eyes, seeming to want to sleep away the whole class. It was then Sasuke noticed Hinata and she immediately got on the defensive. However it was not needed as the boy gave ger a small smile that was warm but it soon turned into a grimace when the door slammed again. They could hear Kakashi muttering something about students and loud entrances and Sakura came in and looked around the room expectedaly.

Her eyes settled on Hinata and for a moment they held eack other's gaze but Hinata was forced to look away. It wasn't that she was scared of Sakura, something just prevented her from keeeping her gaze. Maybr it had to do with the fight yesterday. Suddenly Hinata felt as if the walls were closing in and she had to get away. Getting up and leaving the classroom she could hear Sakura snickering. The blue-black hairedd girl closed her eyes yet continued on, she wouldn't let anyone see her break. Espeacially not Sakura.

**A/N: Hey guys, I am not dead, just been away from a computer for a while. Well here's the new story hope you like it. It was a challenge to my friend Dark Uzumaki 93 to make a "normal" story with just humans. No chakra, no nothing. So Enjoy. **

**~Sage**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara opened his eyes just in time to watch as Hinata leaves the classroom; the red head let out a small exhale and closed his eyes once again. It was none of his business. As the class droned on, Sasuke kept trying to get his attention, not realizing that the other boy was trying to sleep. The raven haired gamer went on to poking the sleeping form, unknowingly stoking the other's anger or perhaps doing it on purpose so he could get a reaction out of the red haired boy.

Finally Gaara picks up his head with a growl that would make the Devil's blood turn to ice but Sasuke just merely smiles his cheesy smile and motions to the empty seat on the boy's other side. Gaara looks at the vacant seat blankly before sighing and slamming his head back on the desk.

"That girl, Hinata was it? She left the room after she and Sakura had their stare down."

Sasuke gave the red head a surprised glance before abruptly standing up, Kakashi shot him a warning glare that was ignored. The black haired boy shook his head and began poking Gaara again, though this time the boy grabbed his finger and bent it savagely backwards, causing Sasuke to yelp out in pain.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked in a dangerously low, suggest that he was beyond pissed off.

Sasuke squirmed under his gaze but kept his voice level, something that surprised even himself. "We have to after that girl, she looked so sad. We have to cheer her up."

Gaara narrowed his mint green eyes and snorted and looked at Sasuke more closely, the boy didn't seem to have another wrong with him, but one couldn't be sure with Uchiha Sasuke. The red head just exhaled loudly and once again gave Sasuke a blank stare, the other boy smiled a bit at this.

"We don't have to do anything, we don't know this girl and so we have no obligation to helping her. Now I'm going back to sleep, I have to wait for someone at the end of school for four damn hours."

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck while letting out a nervous laugh that only served to tick Gaara off. The rest of the day went on without any problems and soon Gaara found himself waiting for Sasuke to get out of detention. The way the red head saw he had four hours to kill and he thought the best way to do it was to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Deciding to go out to where a very small wooded area began, Gaara was taken slightly aback when he found Hinata sleeping in one of the low hanging trees. The red head grunted in annoyance and was about to turn and leave when the girl awoke, staring balefully down at him.

Hinata tipped her head to one side as she continued to stare at Gaara, her stare was making the boy fidget yet before she could do anything about it she leaned over and fell out of the tree. Gaara stood stock still for a moment, unsure of what to do when Hinata picked herself up and dusted off her clothes. She looked at the boy with hazed over eyes, making her eyes ever glassier than before.

"Uh…are you alright?"

Hinata gave the boy a detached look as if she didn't hear him and Gaara tried again with the same results. The red haired quickly threw his hands in the air and let out a growl of frustration before face palming. Why was he doing this? He just told Sasuke that this girl was none of their business and he planned on keeping it that way. Without another word he turned on his heel and left, Hinata stared after him and swayed on her feet a bit before moving forward to follow.

However she only took around a few steps before falling to the ground and lying motionless for a few minutes. Getting to her feet, the blue-black haired girl looked in the direction of Gaara's path before trying to catch up with him. Hinata didn't get far when Neji spotted her and barred her way, quickly agitating the girl.

"Hinata, why are you out here, shouldn't you be in class?" the older boy asked.

The younger Hyuuga gave Neji a disgruntled look and sighed. "I could…ask you the same thing. Why are you following me?"

"Because I want to make sure everything is fine with you. You don't seem very happy."

Hinata shut her eyes tight and shook her head; she didn't want to hear that. "Now you seem to be getting it. I don't want to be here, why can't you understand that?"

Neji was about to say something but Hinata walked away from him and continued on going after Gaara. The girl stumbled back into the school and finds Gaara sitting outside the classroom with Sasuke, deep in a conversion. Well, it was more of Sasuke talking and the red head merely nodding his head from time to time.

Hinata nodded to herself and walked over, Sasuke it seems was delighted to see her, running up to her and encasing the girl in a death hug. Gaara just watched with a lazy type of amusement but when they're eyes met, Gaara turned away.

It was then Sasuke started staring at Hinata intently. The girl stared to get uncomfortable and tried backing away but Sasuke only followed, freaking the girl out.

"Hey no time for chitchat, get in that detention room or so help me God…"

The threat went unfinished as Sasuke paled and all but ran into the detention room and sat dutifully with a nervous glance at Gaara. The red head gave a ghost of a smile and mouthed "see you in four hours" before leaving.

Hinata struggled with ehrself for a few minutes before running after Gaara, who stopped when he heard her coming. The red head gave her a blank look but waited for her to speak, and when it seemed she wasn't going to he started off again.

"W-wait. I wanted …to talk."

Once again Gaara turned to face her and motioned with his hand to go on and Hinata nooded but when she opened her mouth, Gaara spoke first.

"Sorry, but why did you run out when Sakura came in? I mean, she's annoying as hell but she's not _that_ bad."

Hinata winced at these words and turned her back but she didn't walk away, she took a deep breath and whirled around, staring the red head in the face.

"She was from one of my old schools, we always had bad blood between us. Constantly getting into fights, it was obvious we hated each other. She's an Alpha Bitch just take out the rich part."

Gaara nodded but still wanted more. "That's not the end to the story I guess."

Hinata narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "She insulted my mother. I wasn't going to take that, no one was going to say anything about my mother in front of me. I wanted to smash hat pretty little face of hers, but…"

"If you did whatever she was saying about your mother would be said about you." Gaara continued for her, folding his arms.

Hinata said nothing and Gaara, who doesn't actually know _why_ he's doing it, moves to comfort her with a hand on her shoulder. The girl smiles at this but shruggs the boy off.

"There's something other people want me to get over, but I'm not willing to let her go just yet. Please forgive me, but I have to go."

Gaara watched for the second time as Hinata ran off, and tilting his head back, thinking. _Can't let her go, huh?I think I understand, may be I could help her out…nah I have to wait. Maybe some other time._

**A/N: Okay here's the second chapter, hope you like it and review. ~Sage**


End file.
